


That time Sam found a ring gag in Dean's bag

by GhostlyVoid



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Ring gag, Sam gives the blowjob, Weecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 13:51:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18411947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostlyVoid/pseuds/GhostlyVoid
Summary: Sam was staring at the ring gag and the pink glittery lip gloss in his hands, his breathing and heart on overdrive.





	That time Sam found a ring gag in Dean's bag

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a dream I had, that pretty much gave me the first line (and a bunch of other wincest-y sentences that I sadly forgot). I desperately tried to speak to the guy in my dream who wrote those, because I wanted to ask if I could use them. It took me multiple minutes after I woke up to realize that _my_ brain came up with them and I didn't need the permission of that guy to turn them into stories.

Sam was staring at the ring gag and the pink glittery lip gloss in his hands, his breathing and heart on overdrive.

The Impala came to a halt in front of the motel and Sam quickly stuffed them back into the side pocket of Dean’s duffel back and jumped onto the bed, just in time. The door opened and Dean came in.

Sam was on his tummy, concentrating hard on not letting his hips grind his cock against the mattress. He hid his — no doubt red — face in the pillow. He heard the six pack Dean went out for being placed in the mini fridge. Then there was silence for a few seconds.

“O-kay,” Dean said. “I can come back later?”

Knowing there was no way Dean would think he was asleep, and yet Sam didn’t answer.

“Alright then…” Dean flopped down on the other bed and turned on the TV.

Sam waited until his dick went down a bit. He sat up, turned away from Dean, and practically flew into the bathroom. His face was still hot and Dean was laughing behind him.

He couldn’t meet Dean’s eyes for the next two days, Dean teasing him every time his cheeks burned up. If only he knew what Sam was really embarrassed about. Turned on more than being embarrassed, really.

It wouldn’t leave Sam’s mind.

Why did Dean have those things, where did he get them? Did he snag them from a girl he had been with or did she accidentally forget them? Did he have them for occasions his hook up wanted to get kinky or — or did Dean like to wear the ring gag and lip gloss himself?

And most importantly, what did it _feel_ like?

 

Sam opened his eyes, his morning wood not a surprise, even though he’d already jerked off about eight times since he’d found them. Which was astonishing considering the lack of privacy he had. Dean probably knew what he was up to when he locked himself up in the bathroom for an extended period of time. Not that it took long for Sam to get off with those fantasies whirring in his brain.

Dean was already up, cleaning their special guns at the table. He winked at Sam as he waddled to the bathroom. Sam ignored him, it wasn’t like waking up with morning wood was unusual for boys their age. He had a fleeting thought about waiting for his dick to go down on its own, but who was he kidding, he needed a shower and he might as well enjoy it.

In the safety of the water streaming down on him he allowed himself to think about what if in earnest. What it would be like to wear that gag, maybe even the lip gloss, and to suck Dean’s cock. He’s never given anyone a blowjob before, he barely even went past second base with a girl, and he definitely never received a blowjob himself. But he’s seen porn.

He didn’t think he would be able to deepthroat him — not his first time anyway — but he could imagine. He wondered how the stretch of the gag would feel. And he wondered how big Dean was, what he felt like on his tongue. What he _tasted_ like.

He bit his hand so muffle the moan as he spilled into his hand.

 

When Dad came back and dragged them to Oklahoma it got a bit easier. He had rented a cabin, and while he and Dean still shared a room, Dad was with them, and that meant training training training. And since Sam had summer vacation he didn’t have a good excuse not to.

He thrust all his energy into running five miles in record speed, even beating Dean for the first time — though he did grow another few inches in the last months; in a year he might even be taller than Dean — and he gave his best at the shooting rage. He even learned to hunt with a bow, which Dean and Dad had been pushing him to learn since that summer two years back when he refused to in favor of playing soccer.

What he didn’t account for was the sparring matches Dad made them do.

He was pinned under Dean, breathing heavy, not trying anymore to break out of his hold. His dick has chubbed up against Dean’s thigh, but he was past being embarrassed about it. It had happened the last two sparring matches as well.

Dean released his grip and sat up onto Sam’s thighs, taking the pressure on his dick with him. Sam whined at the loss.

Dean patted him on the chest and stood up. “Alright, that’s enough, buddy. Go take a shower.”

Sam kept lying on the dirty ground, letting a light breeze cool the sweat on his forehead.

“You need to clean your pipes more often,” said Dean and laughed. He knew Sam was cleaning his pipes plenty.

“Shut up,” said Sam.

He heaved himself up, ignoring Dean’s outstretched hand, and went inside, defeated. He stopped on the threshold of their room, staring at Dean’s duffel lying by the door, next to Dean’s bed. He wondered if the gag was still there. What if Dean had gotten rid of it?

Dean was still outside and Dad was at the library. Both could come in at any minute.

Sam sighed and went to his own bag. He rummaged for a change of clothes, clean underwear especially. They needed to do some laundry soon (well, Sam needed to.) Dean entered the room behind him, and Sam was glad he hadn’t checked. Would have been hard to explain why he was looking through Dean’s bag — why he was looking for the ring gag and lip gloss he shouldn’t know were there. If they still were in there, that is.

He turned around, holding the change of clothes in front of his pelvis. He froze in his step, Dean was standing at the door, the gag dangling from his fingers by the leather strap.

“That why you’ve been acting so weird the last few days?” asked Dean, half a grin on his face.

Sam walked the few feet to the door, planning on leaving without comment and hiding in the bathroom for all eternity. Dean was watching him with such a knowing face, and Sam felt his own growing hot. He stopped short and faced his brother. He didn’t know what he was expecting. An out maybe? Mocking? Maybe something he didn’t dare hope for?

“You put it back in the wrong side pocket,” said Dean.

“Oh,” said Sam, his heart skipping a beat. So he had known this whole time.

Dean bit his lip and cocked his head. Sam couldn’t help it, his gaze strayed down and — he felt a whimper leave him, his mouth watering at the sight of the tent in Dean’s jogging pants.

Dean growled and reached out, wrapping his hand behind Sam’s neck and pulling him in. Sam was melting before their lips even touched. He dropped the clothes he was still holding and pressed closer to Dean. They were both wet with cooling sweat.

Their lips touched hot and urgend, Sam breathing more against Dean’s mouth than he was kissing him. Dean was nibbling at his lip and stealing his composure. He pulled back too soon, but then Sam was being pushed down, lightly, more like a suggestion. He went willingly down on his knees, his heart like a drum.

“I’m gonna put this on you, yeah?” His voice was gravel. A shiver went through Sam, he let his head fall back and opened his mouth.

Dean placed the silicone ring behind his teeth, stretching Sam’s mouth wider than he had anticipated. He tied the strap behind his head.

“That okay?”

Sam nodded, feeling giddy with excitement.

“Let me know if you want me to stop, tap my leg or something.”

Sam kept his hands on his thighs, looking eagerly up at Dean. He whined when nothing happened, Dean’s hand on his head the only place of contact. His tongue darted out to lick his lower lip, then he glanced at the duffel bag.

Dean played with his hair, strands running through his fingers. “What, the lip gloss too?”

Sam nodded.

“Jesus, Sam,” said Dean and palmed his dick. He turned and grabbed for the bag, pulling out the lip gloss. 

He screwed it open and gave him the small bottle. “Hold that.” He held Sam’s chin as he carefully put on the pink gloss with the applicator. He took back the bottle, screwed it close and threw it to the side.

Then, after a moment of Dean just watching him, he — finally — took out his hard cock. Sam leaned forward, eager for it, the saliva already pooling underneath his tongue. But Dean only rubbed his cock along Sam’s cheek.

Sam tried to plead with his eyes, _Come on, Dean_ , the ring gag keeping his mouth spread wide, unable to complain about the teasing.

Dean stroked Sam’s hair out of his face, and eased in at last, holding his dick at the base with one hand, the other caressing the back of Sam’s head. Sam shifted his tongue up against the shaft, against the smooth skin of his dick, tasting as it slid into his mouth and his scent surrounded him.

He didn’t fuck him like Sam wished he would, he bumped against the back of Sam’s mouth and pulled out again — and right back in, rubbing back and forth against his tongue. Dean’s breath was ragged, and he gripped Sam’s hair tighter, not pushing, only holding him in place. “So good, Sammy.”

Sam couldn’t swallow, couldn’t move his lips the way he wanted to — wanted to close them around Dean, stop him from taking away what he was giving, but he couldn’t do anything but lick and take Dean’s cock exactly as he did. It thrilled him.

He could taste the precum at the tip and he ached to take him deeper, to _try_. Sam reached behind his head and Dean immediately released his grip, making to pull away completely, but with one quick move Sam had his lips down at the base, his nose brushing his pelvis, meeting the patch of hair above Dean’s cock. His smell hit him in a wave of arousal that went straight to his aching dick. His throat was convulsing and he was gagging, and suddenly Dean’s hands on his face, easing him off.

“Hey, hey, don’t do that,” he said breathlessly, while Sam spluttered for air. His drool was all over Dean’s dick and lip gloss on his pubes. Sam made a low noise, staring at what was before him, tongue reaching out. 

“Take it easy, little brother.” Fingers were on his cheeks, petting him, and Sam closed his eyes, waiting for Dean to continue, praying he didn’t fuck it up. This time he took only what was given, worked his tongue as best as he could.

In and out of Sam’s mouth and Sam letting him, meeting him with his tongue every time Dean pushed in, pressing up and swirling at the head. Dean was jerking his dick with his hand where Sam’s mouth didn’t reach.

Sam’s own dick felt neglected, so he pressed down with the palm of his hand, coming hard in his pants, pleasure shooting through him. He mewled at the sound of Dean’s strangled moan, and when he glanced up he found Dean’s eyes dark and wide and rolling back as Dean came too, shooting his load half onto Sam’s face and half into him. The taste was bitter and weird but Sam wished he could swallow.

He was breathing hard, sitting still and waiting for what Dean would do next. Dean stared down at him with hooded eyes, wiping his hand on his pants and tucking his cock back in. Then he undid the strap of the gag and helped Sam get the ring out of his mouth.

He carefully massaged at Sam’s burning jaw, not saying anything. Sam finally swallowed what has landed on his tongue and licked at his lips where the semen was mixing with the strawberry flavoured lip gloss and blinked up at Dean.

Dean released a shuddery breath, and held a hand out. Sam took it this time and stood up, leaning against him and hiding his grin in Dean’s shoulder.

Dean held him tight and ran a hand down Sam’s back. “Come on, Sammy, let’s take that shower.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! Leave your thoughts and come check out my [tumblr](http://twobrothersfuckingeachother.tumblr.com) if you want


End file.
